


[授翻]Withdrawal / 戒斷症

by BEVEL



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, symbrock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEVEL/pseuds/BEVEL
Summary: Eddie想說服自己, 有些事他不需要也不想要. 可惜失敗了





	1. 臣服

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Withdrawal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230920) by [dragongummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy). 



> [作者前言, 非常好笑, 果然全世界迷妹腦洞是共通的<3]
> 
> 當我看到電影...  
> 天啊! (雙手抓住桌子)  
> "你是我的" (內心尖叫)...在電影院裡, 我的眼睛就像這樣 O___O, 因為根本沒預料會看到這種劇情啊!  
> Venom救了Eddie不下25次吧, 他們就像已婚夫夫, 然後Venom佔有慾超高.  
> 沒人可說服我還有甚麼其他的可能了~~(喘氣)

遇見Venom後, Eddie不能做的事變多了. 可以這樣說, 他的人生從此區分為; Venom前與Venom後. 

不能像之前那樣洗澡, 因為沖洗身體的同時, Venom旺盛的好奇心會在他心中竄動. 

再也沒想過自慰這檔事, 雖然這個想法偶而還是會一閃而逝, 而Venom對此保持沉默. 

但有股深植其中, 來自Venom擴散的飢餓感, 是Eddie想完全屏除到腦袋之外.

睡眠也有很大的改變. 他一直在作夢, 雖然不是每晚, 但次數也夠頻繁了. 

在夢中, 他被漆黑捲曲的藤蔓纏繞著, 伴隨著滿滿的安全感. Venom低沉的嗓音在腦中迴響. 

 

**“** **不是你找到我們. 是我們找到你.** **”**

**"我是Venom. 你是我的."**

 

他的, Venom第一天晚上現身在Eddie面前, 就宣告他的所有權.

 

每當Eddie傷心之時, 這句話就會在他腦袋重複. 只要他感到孤單, 一團沉甸甸的漆黑黏稠團塊, 就會梗在他的小腹深處. Eddie嚥下這團威脅著要爬出他喉嚨的黏液. 

Eddie從夢中醒來時, Venom的觸手總是佔有慾圈繞他的軀幹. 緊緊纏繞住他的膝窩和內側大腿. 從手臂下穿越包覆著胸膛. 

Venom輕顫了下. 卻沒有移動. 儘管徒勞無功, Eddie背後的觸手還是嘗試讓他們更親密. 

也許Eddie知道, 在他內心某處的Venom能窺見夢境, 能感覺到Eddie想要卻無法宣之於口的慾望.

- - - - - 

他只是想喝點酒罷了, 沒興趣搭訕別人. 在喝第四杯啤酒時, 熟悉的愉悅感, 在體內溫暖地撞擊著, 提醒他該停下來. 

正想著 _再喝一杯_ 的同時, 罕見的不安感事先預警, 讓男人落座在他身旁之前, 至少讓Eddie有所提防.

 Venom正在看著. 在男人抬手指向調酒師一會兒後, 一杯酒滑過櫃台.

 “也給他一杯”

在今晚的第五杯酒塞進手中之時, Eddie還沒意識到啤酒快喝完了. Eddie從酒瓶口往下打量對方. 

男人長的不錯. 深色髮絲身著西裝, 沒有Eddie想得這麼醉.

 

“之前有人說過你很美嗎?”

Eddie的小腹因讚美發緊

“我是說, 你很有男子氣概, 不過...”

Eddie看著對方視線下滑到自己嘴唇, 然後掃過全身. 讚賞的凝視回到他的臉. “可是你真的很美.”

 

**Eddie.**

 

他感到一陣灼熱的憤怒從皮膚下竄出. 讓他的胸膛發緊. Eddie顫抖地閉上雙眼. 眼睛打開的同時, 發現盯著他看的男人還在等他回答.

“一兩次吧?” 

操, 他只是想獨飲罷了. 早知道就在店裡買箱酒回家了...

男人更靠近Eddie, 嘴唇緊貼耳畔. 單手扶著他的後背拉向自己, 使得Eddie的褲檔幾乎要碰到對方大腿上. 

儘管不舒服, 但冒出頭的慾望模糊了他的視線邊緣. 男人輕咬了口Eddie脖子, 只有一次, 但是Eddie咬著口腔內側來抵禦那威脅要折磨他的冰冷顫慄.

 

**Eddie.**

 

Venom像隻被觸怒的貓聳起背部. Eddie手放在男人胸膛上拉開距離, 不過對方將此舉視為鼓勵.

“來嘛, 美人. 讓我帶你回家. 你值得的.”一條潮濕的舌頭舔向Eddie頸脖脈動處, “好好做場愛.”

 

**不行.**

 

聽起來斬釘截鐵, 是一個讓你無法拒絕的命令.

_可是..._

 

**不行.**

 

Eddie不知道該怎麼跟Venom說, 自己已經好久沒享受過性愛了.

這個男人對他的興致顯而易見. 在遇見Anne前, 他曾經是個...他真的只想要...

他不需要跟Venom解釋任何事, 因為在他 _體內_ 的Venom正聆聽著, 深知Eddie渴求. 

他 _知道._  Eddie能感覺到, 這些全部混雜在一起的想法, 在尾椎處躁動.

 

**你是我的**

 

這股躁動, 就像是一條隱形的舌頭自尾椎蔓延而上, 

“我有對象了,”

Eddie悄聲說. 男人看起來一點也不在乎. 他只是把臉埋入Eddie連帽衫的皺摺處. 再次輕咬了口他的頸側肌膚. 

“我沒看到他在這裡,” 男人回應. 

Eddie一陣暈眩, Venom沒給他多少反應的時間, 就控制了他 . 還好, Venom還是用Eddie的聲音說話, 而不是他自己的.

 

“他就 _在_ 這裡. 正盯著你.”

說完這句話後, Venom放手讓Eddie取回自己身體的控制權. 男人舉起手, 會意離開. 

Eddie在吧台上放下幾張紙鈔離開. 室外的冷空氣, 稍微冷靜了Eddie勃發的情慾. 這突然而來的感覺, 嚇到他了. 

酒吧離公寓並不遠, Eddie加快腳步, 只想趕快回家好好睡一覺. 此時的Venom一反常態安靜著, 不過盤踞在小腹深處的Venom蠢蠢欲動, 讓Eddie不知如何應對.

 

**我們想要碰觸你.**

 

Eddie愣住. 心跳抵著肋骨砰砰作響. 喝醉的Eddie不太確定剛才聽到的...

 

**我想要.**

 

Eddie搖頭. 頭頂上的路燈閃爍不已. 這件事沒得商量, 一旦Eddie順從了Venom的要求...接下來....

 

**你再也離不開我的撫摸.**

 

Eddie咬緊牙關, 他害怕Venom能察覺到他每個細微的想法. 轉身離開, 羞赧的紅色染上臉頰. 在口袋裡緊緊握緊雙拳, 逼迫自己走得更快.

- - -

Eddie到家後, 立刻衝進浴室沖澡. 幾乎要燙傷人的高熱水溫, 是Eddie的最愛. 快感在體內流轉, 在水霧下低頭的Eddie, 讓熱度壟罩著自己. 

他在夜裡捎來的寒意中擺盪不定. Eddie靠在浴室牆上嘆息. 而他勃起的陰莖尚未得到拂慰. 忽略自己慾望的Eddie拿起肥皂, 開始沖洗自己身體. 

 

**Eddie.**

 

Eddie驚跳, 雙手撐住牆以穩住自己, 以免往後跌倒. 陰莖抖動著. 

“別在叫我名字了,” Eddie餘悸猶存喘息說道. 轉身讓後背靠在冰冷的磁磚上, 噴灑而下的熱水澆淋前身.

 

**你喜歡這個.**

 

Venom理所當然說道, 聽起來就像是, 他們一路走來, 都不曾磨合過似的. 

肩膀傳來熟悉的流動感, Venom的臉現身在Eddie面前, 舌頭滑過齒列. 當他開始說話時, 腦袋也隨之輕晃.

 

**撫摸你自己. 或是我來.**

 

Venom乳白色的眼睛細細瞇起, 一副他料得到Eddie接下來的回答.

 

“我不需要,”他說謊. Eddie知道Venom肯定能察覺他在說謊. Venom不喜歡Eddie對他不老實. 他認為這是對他的挑釁. 

就像上次Eddie叫他寄生蟲. 現在的Venom知道這在開玩笑, 可是第一次聽到時, 他氣炸了, 非常危險.

 

 **如果你不聽話, 接下來...**  

 

這可不能發生, 現況不能再惡化了. 所以他握住自己陰莖, 可遲遲不來的撫摸, 讓小腹可憐兮兮抽蓄著. 

除了得憋住尿意之外, Eddie還是沒碰自己. Venom緊盯著他, 嘴邊皮膚隨著牙齒的弧度起伏. Eddie不得不閉上眼睛. 

閉眼的同時, 他看到Venom眼中映出全裸的自己, 而不是一部分的他.  

Venom眼中的倒影的自己, 雙唇開啟, 眼睛緊閉. 緊繃的大腿肌肉, 倒三角形的臀部線條. 種種過載的畫面迫使Eddie雙眼睜開, 絕望地嘆了口氣. 

 

Venom極有耐心, 等著Eddie終於開始擼動自己慾望, Eddie試著清空腦袋, 幻想有堵牆還是柵欄出現, 能杜絕所有他可能會有的慾望. 

Venom洞察一切卻不發一言. 不過, 只是時間早晚罷了, Eddie用手臂壓住嘴, 藉此不發出聲音, 以及斬斷他的狂喜情潮.

 

一隻巨大沉重的手捧著他的臀, 手指圈攏住他的後背. Eddie再度驚跳, 轉頭看到Venom從他身側伸出一隻手擁抱他. 

還有幾條粗大黑色的觸手蜿蜒而出, 環繞著兩人. Eddie 停下來自慰, Venom黑色的手指輕輕搔刮背後的肌膚. Eddie渾身顫慄不止.

 

**你太安靜了, Eddie.**

 

Eddie緊緊咬住牙. 他試了, 竭盡全力不讓負面想法撲面而來, 不過就像水從過滿的杯中流出, 阻止只是徒勞無功. 

理智來說, Eddie知道Venom不想要, 讓Venom這樣做的唯一原因是Eddie. 因為他們是一體, 互為表裡. 不然還有其他理由驅使Venom嗎? 

他利用Venom就像利用他生命中的其他人一樣. 也許, 他只是等著Venom沉睡後, 然後就可以打開安眠藥的蓋子...

 

一股Eddie現在已經習慣了的力量, 猛然把Eddie的另一手提起拉過頭頂. 恐懼又回來了. 

他想沉入地底來保護自己, 可是他被Venom保護著, Venom永遠護他周全. Eddie不知該為Venom留在他身邊的決定, 感到怨懟或是感激. 

當Eddie的手不自主撫弄陰莖時, 他咬著自己舌頭往下看. 如鬼魅般的黑色靜脈蔓延在皮膚上, 此時的身體已脫離掌控. 

一條粗長光滑的延伸體從Eddie臀後的凹陷處深入體內. 並不疼, 恰巧相反, Eddie的下唇不住顫抖, 不由自主地發出呻吟聲. 

體內的物體緩慢膨脹著...膨脹的速度與深入Eddie體腔相比, 緩慢且磨人. 

Venom滿足地在他體內鼓動, 當把腸道塞得滿滿的觸手, 碰到會讓Eddie全身痙攣的某點. 會讓Venom更興奮. Eddie從一開始的抗拒轉而緊擁極樂.

Eddie頭低垂在胸前沒多久, Venom那圈繞在腰間的手就游移到他下顎, 轉過他的臉.

 

**沒錯. 喜歡這個.**

 

高潮迸發邊緣的Eddie, 再也無法堅持下去. 他的喘息聲融入彼此之間的空氣, 感覺到Venom充滿佔有慾的咆嘯聲在體內響起, 也屬於他們彼此.

Venom緩慢又精準地抽插著. 持續逼近的強度擠壓著Eddie體內的空氣, Eddie呼出的窒息聲好似深陷痛苦. 

Venom伸出另一根膨脹的觸手揉捏Eddie的雙球, 讓他翻起白眼.

 

**你體內把我咬得好緊** **, 舒服嗎?**

 

Venom一臉一無所知問道, 好像Eddie的感覺他一點都察覺不到. Venom熟知如何在他體內尋找突破點. 

深深地, 研磨似地施加壓力在他前列腺上, 而Eddie為此瀕臨高潮臨界點. Eddie再也無法抑制聲音, 嗚咽著把頭轉向Venom的臉靠近自己的一側. 

“Venom...”他氣喘吁吁懇求對方, 靠在牆上不住扭動著. 溫熱的水刺痛著他的胸膛. Venom主宰Eddie的心神, 讓他渴望.

**Eddie, 告訴我.**

 

Eddie 僅能用行動來回應, 而Venom接受了這個答案. 更用力把Eddie抵在浴室牆上, 力道大到讓Eddie背部咯吱作響地抗議. 

Venom抬起Eddie身體直到他雙腳離地. 光裸的雙腿被遮掩在Venom的漆黑之下, 雙腿被拉得更開, 以便Venom更好擺弄他的肉體. 

Eddie另一隻手也被高舉過頭頂, Venom光滑的形體包覆Eddie的勃起, 來自Venom太過完美的熱度, 讓Eddie不由自主地拱背, 後彎出一道弧度, 體內被Venom撐得滿滿地操幹著. 

雙手抓著Eddie大腿, 讓他在快高潮時靠向自己身體. Eddie大腿發顫, 被控制住的雙手不住抵抗, 直到最後Venom吻上他的唇. 舌頭滑過他的嘴. 用這些行為來宣告, 只有他, 能讓Eddie高潮. 

Venom的身體似乎可以直接從Eddie的陰莖榨出精液, 吸吮的力道讓Eddie的臀部, 在Venom控制的方寸之間小幅擺動. 

Venom又快又猛地用舌頭吞下Eddie的尖叫聲, 就像這是最後一次.

 

這次高潮比Eddie所體驗過得都來漫長, 腳趾因高潮而蜷曲. 熱潮充盈他的體內直到無法呼吸. 

他的體內好似也快被擰乾, Venom在撫摸他,  _操他_ , 甚至在他體腔緊絞的同時抵著前列腺摩娑. 

大手托著Eddie的後腦, 把Eddie緊緊摟在懷裡. Venom把Eddie因興奮的餘韻而發出的哽咽聲, 全數已吻封緘.

 

他驟然倒向Venom的身上, 終於被釋放的嘴開始大口喘氣. 像個小孩般被緊擁著, 意識朦朧發現自己被安置在床上. 

 

**我喜歡你喜歡這一切. 這就是你應得的** **. 你的身體對我來說完美無缺. Eddie, 只有你. 你生而為我而造.**

 

Venom在Eddie背後, 讓他無法動彈. 蓄含力量的手臂再次環抱住他的大腿, 有物體徐徐探入Eddie體內.

 

 **我的舌頭,**  

 

Venom提議. 

 

 **再一次, 我想要再看一次.**  

 

Eddie沒花多少時間思考, 不過他也沒想太多. 他的身體依舊耽溺在情事快感中, 愉悅自皮膚底下沖刷而過, 穿越神經. 

瞬間Venom探到他體內的隱密點. Eddie身體拱起. 忍住不發出聲音, 而身體止不住顫抖.

 

**Eddie** **,** **Eddie** **,** **Eddie** **,** **Eddie** **.**

 

Venom吟誦般, 一次次叫喚Eddie. 直到淚水自Eddie眼角滑落. 直到他的身體很快再次緊繃起來. Venom拉下他的臀部以碰到自己舌頭. 

Eddie只能張開唇平躺, 雙拳緊握住頭頂上的枕頭. 他的高潮一次次被拒絕釋放, 直到檔部高高隆起伴隨渴望的呻吟, 直到最後Eddie懇求. Venom想要他親口說出慾望.

 

“Ve...”床墊隨著Venom舌頭的力量吱呀作響, Eddie被拉向對方, 迎合對方的舌頭.

 

**告訴我. 讓我, Eddie. 讓我做. 我想要. 告訴我.**

 

Eddie. 全身顫抖, 意識飄渺, 不再有餘力來在意羞恥這件事.

 

 “操...” Venom膨脹的舌頭讓他身體拱起. “用舌頭操我.”Eddie射精在Venom舌頭上. 

可以感受到尖銳的牙齒就緊臨在他肌膚, 不需要低下視線, 就知道Venom靠得有多近. 就算想堵住嘴也是徒勞無功. 

明天醒來, 他會為現在的叫聲羞恥不已. Venom藉著Eddie高潮的收縮在體腔蠕動, Eddie感受Venom的情感撲面而來, 來自他們兩人的.

- - - - 

Eddie半夜醒來, 神智模糊不清, 身體沉重. 他的後背, 雙腿, 和胸膛被緊緊裹纏, Eddie輕輕哼聲.

 

**睡覺**

 

一夜無夢


	2. 獻出

緩緩醒來的Eddie， 正還睡眼惺忪, 好似剛經歷過一場長達四小時， 可稱之為全世界最暗黑的歌劇表演。 

身體沉重如鐵; 而腦內啡的作用卻讓心情輕飄飄的, 不僅讓他輕哼了聲。 

拿起手機查看時間, 赫然發現已經早上10:41了。

 

Eddie眨了幾次眼， 自跟Anne分手後， 從來沒這麼晚起床過。 幸好現在還不算有正職工作， 可以讓他快過午才醒來。 

把手機扔到枕頭上， 沒多久從床沿傳出的輕顫聲響， 讓Eddie查覺到細小的黑色觸鬚纏捲他的手腕， 腿與腰。 

同一時間， 意識到自己的脖頸， 和... _硬梆梆_ 的晨勃的陰莖也傳來輕輕揉擰的力道;

陰囊, 脊椎凹陷處的弧線到臀部都被這些觸手包覆著， 此時的Eddie仍然...光裸不著一物。

 

瞬間, 昨夜的回憶湧入Eddie腦袋。 這讓他害羞極了， 高潮時他發出的聲音， 耽溺快感的表情， 種種情態全透過Venom的眼睛一覽無遺。 

包括自己被壓在浴室牆上， 脖子被Venom的舌頭舔弄著， 還有Venom在他身上享樂， 讓Eddie雙腿顫慄不止。

想到這些的Eddie臉發熱， 心跳漏跳了拍， 而陰莖也輕顫下。  _真該死。_

 

當Venom自蟄伏狀況清醒時, Eddie不由自主咬緊牙關。 

因為他還沒準備好面對Venom， 任何只要跟昨夜扯上關係， 或是Venom現在可能想做愛之類, 都是Eddie目前無力處理的話題。  Venom肯定還想要更多。 

他知道， 經過昨夜後， 他們已經回不了從前了。隨時監控Eddie反應的Venom立刻察覺到他的恐懼， 裹纏著Eddie的身體和陰莖的力道越發緊繃。 

這個帶有控制慾的行為， Eddie不太肯定Venom是有意為之， 抑或是， 也許就是。

 

**Eddie**

 

現在的Eddie除了恐懼， 害羞和自我厭惡之外， 沒甚麼好能與Venom分享。Venom感到困惑 ， 兩人強烈的情緒迸出衝突。

Venom對Eddie送出此刻他最害怕的情感交流。 而這真摯的情感徹底撫慰Eddie， 讓他輕嘆一聲， 倒向Venom的懷抱。

 

**別怕我們， 我們絕不會傷害你的**

不， 跟Venom無關。 都是Eddie的問題， 是他的錯。 (Venom熾熱的舌頭膩在他胸膛上， 否認這些想法) 

非關Venom， Venom很美好， 給了一切他渴求的， 如此溫柔， 飽含愛意與情慾對待他。

 

**性慾**

飢餓感重返他身體， 不經Eddie同意的Venom， 伸出細長的觸手探入Eddie後穴， 讓他感到身後被撐開。 

Venom把昨夜情事的片段， 重現在Eddie腦海， 讓他禁不住把哭泣聲壓抑在枕頭上。 

拓開深入Eddie的體腔， 隨即按壓著他的前列腺， 直到Eddie的內壁緊絞著Venom。

 

 **每當你的身體像這樣抽緊** **， 代表你很舒服。 代表Eddie很開心。 我們喜歡Eddie開心。**

 

Eddie聞言呻吟出聲， 身體輕顫， 熟悉的手臂摟著他的胸膛， 讓自己更靠向Venom那具象化的身軀上。 

更多的畫面如風暴刮進Eddie的內心 ，大腿被手臂掰開， 讓Venom能用舌頭操進他的後穴。

 

“我得出門工作了，” 他嘗試跟Venom溝通。 

一個停頓。 然後Venom更深入他體內， 緊壓著那個藏在最深處， 最渴求愛撫的隱密點。 

Eddie很快就達到高潮， 快爆炸的快感讓他想抓住濕淋淋的陰莖自慰， 卻握不住抖動的慾望。

Venom把Eddie的胸膛禁錮在自己懷抱之中， 毫不妥協。

 

**是我們， 還是都不是， Eddie。**

 

Eddie有些煩躁地把頭往後仰， Venom把觸手鬆鬆圈繞在Eddie頸部。

 

**只有我們**

 

這句從Venom嘴裡說出的話， 被強塞到Eddie腦袋裡。 

急需Venom來平復慾望的Eddie。 就像證明存在感,  Venom的手捧著對方， 如流體狀的身體結構， 讓共生體以自己為軸心上下起伏。 

Eddie張嘴， 讓Venom的舌頭滑進口腔， 細細舔過每一處。 強烈的快感讓他拱起腰背 ，腳趾蜷曲。 完全想不透Venom是怎麼辦到的。 

 

**Eddie很開心， Eddie很快樂。**

 

橫亙在Eddie小腹的手臂收緊， 讓他們更加親密。 

Venom手指悄悄靠近， 緊扣住Eddie的手。 而Eddie的情慾已近爆發邊緣...他就快...

 

**太棒了， Eddieee...**

 

Eddie感受到Venom和他一樣爽， Venom手握Eddie的陰莖緩緩擼動著， 侷限他只能在允許的方寸間輕輕扭動腰臀。 

他要讓Eddie一直享受他給的極樂。 雖然聽到自己哭喊出聲， 但耳中響起的聲響， 讓Eddie忽略不聞。 

沉溺Venom專注又持續抽插的Eddie, 大口吸氣, 頭往後仰。

 

射精後， Venom仍在他體內溫柔地聳動著， 此舉帶給Eddie更強烈的事後餘韻， 快感累積在他緊繃的肌肉裡。 

Venom自裡攻克瓦解Eddie的一切， 再也沒人能給他這般滅頂的快感了。 接著, 背後傳來Venom的聲音。  

 

**只能有我， Eddie**

 

聲音的主人再次說話， 即便已經從他體內退出，但Venom還是緊抱著Eddie臀部不放 。

 

- - - - -

早晨過後， Venom仍像嘗不夠他似的。 推Eddie進浴室， 讓他後背抵在磁磚牆上大叫出聲。 

用過早餐， Venom把桌上的東西掃落在地後， 往前把Eddie壓趴在桌上， 脫光他的內衣直到Eddie咬住自己的胳臂。 

連一秒都忍不住的Venom， 拽著Eddie走向洗手間。

 

**我們現在就要你， Eddie**

 

使力讓Eddie坐在馬桶上， 細長的觸手鑽入他的陰莖前端小孔， 探入深處， 阻止他射精。 

前後兩處都被Venom狠操的Eddie， 懇求Venom放過自己。 靠著對方支撐在他雙腿間的膝蓋， 勉強不崩潰跌倒在地。 

最後終於被允許射精在骯髒地上， 聽到彷若熟知一切的Venom虔誠呼喚著自己的名字。 

欲望尚未被滿足的Venom， 等到Eddie倒床入睡之前， 把他從頭到腳摟在自己懷中; 

滿懷愛意操弄著Eddie身上各處， 逼得他一次次射精， 直到終於從高潮中解脫墮入夢中。 

 

雖然Eddie不像Venom善於讀取細微的想法， 可發現到Venom想要他的身體， 那股飢餓感又出現了。 

在兩人沉溺於性愛之時， Eddie感覺到Venom輕橈他的思緒， 傳達...

- - - - -

**我們想要你為我們做件事**

 

開口了， Venom知道Eddie能讀他心思， 自己要從他身上索求一件他不能拒絕的 _某事。_

Eddie無能為力， 無法拒絕Venom。 坐在床上搔著自己脖子說。 

 

“好吧， 兄弟。 只要不要太瘋狂就行。 你知道我懼高， 如果是要把我綁在柱子上， 那你可以滾了。” 

脈脈溫情席捲著Venom， 他知道對方只是在虛張聲勢罷了， 實質上他心甘情願。 Eddie覺得自己臉紅了。  

 

Eddie發現自己被從床上抬起， 他得雙手撐床來保持平衡感。 朝下看到Venom凝成具像化的身軀的大部分。 

床墊因著兩人的體重吱呀作響， 聽起像是氣泡聲。 接下來， Venom那帶有溫度的凝態男根輕戳著他光裸的股間。 Eddie用力抓住自己大腿。

 

**面對我們。 腿跨到另一邊**

 

Eddie心跳劇烈到心臟快迸出胸膛， 他照做， 吞下梗在喉間的硬塊。 

Venom要Eddie騎乘他， 他乳白色， 狹長裂縫狀的雙眼閃爍著。

 

 **我們想要， 是因為Eddie想要。** **Eddie需要， 我們才需要**

 

一切聽起來很簡單。 但事實上卻不是這樣， 事情遠比看起來複雜多了。

 

 **我們在** **Eddie體內時， Eddie會很開心， 他會發出甜美的聲音， 露出可愛的表情。 我們喜歡這些。**

 

Eddie喘氣， 當他被Venom舉起時， 比先前搔弄他臀部還要細長的觸手鑽進後穴。

Venom的手捧住Eddie臀瓣。Eddie揉捏著那塊被Venom勃發的慾望由內撐起的皮膚， 感受Venom在體內掀起的快感。  

Venom粗長的陰莖直輾Eddie前列腺， 直到他被情慾之火焚身。 

Eddie整個人坐在Venom身上， 在肉體交合的瞬間， 他的陰莖高高翹起。 他們甚至還沒真正 _開始_ ， 而Eddie已經忍不住全身顫抖。

 

**移動身體**

 

Venom從來沒讓Eddie在情事上採取主動過， Eddie不知所措。 Venom如往常極有耐心等著對方適應。 

第一次聳動臀部帶來的快感，讓Eddie的背向後拱成一道銳利的弧線。 

感覺太棒了。 轟鳴聲自皮膚下直竄到他陰莖， 臀部， 再回到他眼底。 Eddie堅持不了多久， 再次瀕臨高潮邊緣。 

Venom緊抓著他的臀。 而Eddie絞緊內壁作為回應。 

 

**Eddie很快樂。 Eddie很高興**

 

突然間， 有物體以他如今已很熟捻的力道按揉著自己的龜頭， 。 

 

**一直保持快感**

 

觸手圈繞Eddie的慾望， 輕壓， 上下擼動著， 棲息在陰莖根部處， 沿著內側肌肉愛撫著。 

Eddie的高潮來得又快又猛。 可他的情慾無處釋放， 無處可逃。 

Eddie高聲大喊， Venom發出嘶聲。 在上方的Eddie只能讓自己臀部前後移動， 再也沒有餘力支撐身體上下套弄Venom。 

不過Venom看似毫不在意。 滿足感自他的心靈， 洶湧迴向Eddie。

 

 **把你的臀部繞著我們畫圈移動， Eddie** **， 畫圈**

 

Eddie照做。 極樂狂喜在脊椎上下竄動....

持續悠長的高潮， 而細長漆黑的觸手仍蟄伏在他的鼠蹊處。 Eddie的臀無力到, 連Venom希望他做的簡單動作都辦不到。 

Venom的舌頭輕憐蜜愛舔著Eddie的臉， 溫柔如待珍寶。 

Venom手扶住Eddie， 由下往上操幹著他。 Eddie膝蓋跪地， 身體掙扎扭動， 伴隨著喘氣與尖聲高喊。 當汗水從身體流下時, 大腿抽筋了。

 

**這就是我們想要給你的。**

 

Venom漫出漆黑黏液裹住Eddie的大腿到臀部， 高高舉起再重重放下。 

 

**我們想要你收下。**

 

被操到陷入狂喜的Eddie呼吸困難， 他能做的只有睜開雙眼， 讓Venom任意擺弄他的身體， 到他的 _意之所向_ 之地。  

"V-V-Vennomm，" Eddie喘氣道

“我要射了...讓...讓我...” 

Eddie的腳趾捲曲， 體內熟甜似蜜， 腦袋往後傾。

 

**Eddie**

 

終於陰莖被釋放， 積蓄許久的精液猛地噴灑而出， Venom不得在操進他身體的同時， 穩住Eddie的身體。 

而他只能藉著啜泣來承受Venom又深又狠的頂弄。 Venom的身體吞嚥下Eddie的釋放。

最後的最後， Eddie氣力耗盡， 讓Venom盡情享用自己的身體， 而Venom _愛極_ 這樣了。 

各種色彩層層堆疊， Eddie盯著天花板上的吊扇直到開始覺得暈眩。

 

**我們愛你， Eddie。 你是我們的一切。 我們想要你快樂。**

 

Eddie只能緊抓

 


	3. 坦承

**_可人兒_ **

 

Venom膩在Eddie的耳畔絮絮呢喃著甜蜜愛語, 一次又一次, 直到Eddie的睫毛忍不住輕輕發顫, 抖著閉上眼睛。

“拜託。”好不容易吐出這兩個字的Eddie, 咬住嘴唇, 陰莖發緊。 Venom在他的體內滑膩膩地輾揉,精準地按壓讓Eddie瘋狂之處。

光滑的觸手蔓延到他的腿根, 按摩著他的大腿, 舒緩緊繃的肌肉。 

 

**如此美麗, Eddie。**

 

Eddie嗚咽出聲, 擺脫不了這些塞滿在他腦袋的聲音, 不想再聽到類似的話語了。 

 

**我們知道, Eddie。**

 

Venom靠在Eddie胸膛上嘶聲道, 手指輕輕地搔抓著他的胸腹之間。

 

**我的宿主是最完美無缺的造物, 你們種族之間沒有人能與你比肩。 我知道的, Eddie。 我能觀察。**

被Eddie的肉壁緊緊裹住的同時, 藉著情感交流, Venom送出了鼓勵及慾望;  Eddie的喉嚨被撐開, 大聲且絕望的呻吟從唇畔溢出。

 

 **你的嘴唇豐潤飽滿。** 數根觸手蜿蜒到Eddie的唇,  **如此動人心魄的美麗。**

 

一條觸手鑽進Eddie的嘴裡, 勾著他的舌頭糾纏, 以溫柔的力道磨蹭著上顎。 Eddie爽得捲起腳趾, 鼠蹊部再次輕顫。

 

**你的身軀強壯, 雙眼深邃有神。**

 

Eddie後背抵著床痙攣地射精出來。 被Venom觸手塞滿的嘴裡發出呻吟聲, 唾液自嘴角滴落。 

 

**而你的體內好緊, 緊緊地裹住我。**

 

每個字句都被精準地, 深深崁入Eddie內心最渴求之處; 熟知如何攻破他築起的心房。 

在Eddie射精的同時, 一隻手托著他的臀部, 大拇指揉著小腹。 

 

**Eddie。**

****_一起_ ** **

 

Venom的舌頭探進Eddie的後穴, 小心翼翼呵護他。 害羞之餘的Eddie懷抱著負面想法。 他不是同性戀, 從來都跟同志扯不上邊。 

絕對沒有讓人這樣上過他, 跟同性做愛的想法更是沒有過。他...

 

**可是你是我的。 我永遠在你的深處**

 

永遠都在聆聽的Venom道。 Eddie垂下頭來, 直到前額碰到Venom環在他胸膛上的手臂。 

戰慄感在脊椎流竄著, 強烈到在他背後激起一片雞皮疙瘩。 Venom感受到他的不安全感。 

 

**甚麼是同性戀?**

 

Eddie用力吐氣, 不敢想像居然發生這種事。 他伸手擦拭從臉側滑落的汗水。 對Venom展示一些兩個男人在親吻的畫面, 來跟男女間的接吻來做比較。

透過一些有根據的猜測來讓Venom理解; 一個男人對身下的男人性交, 與男人和女人間的交合。

 

“兩個男人在一起叫同性戀。 兩個女人也是”

Eddie停頓下了, 嘗試找更適合的詞句來形容。

“這不會不尋常, 真的。 可是...”

Eddie舌頭打結, 發出小小的哀鳴聲。 手指絞著床單。 液態的熱度爬上他的小腹。

 

**可是?**

 

“可是我從來沒跟男人在一起過, 我是...”

Eddie舔唇。 當Venom的舌頭舔進自己體腔深處時, 能感覺到自己被壟罩在對方傳來的滿足充實的情感。 

一股輕柔的力道揉捻著體內那處甜蜜小點。 

_真棒, Eddie, 你嘗起來真棒。_

Venom的低語如回音在他胸膛來回震盪。 緊咬下顎的Eddie道:

“我對男人一點性吸引力都沒有。”

 

**你是我的, Eddie。 這跟你是不是同志都沒有關係。 你是我的。**

 

腦袋裡像有個祈禱者虔誠地反覆吟誦著自己的名字。  _我的, 我的, 我的, 嘗起來真美味。_ 不斷重複的字句讓Eddie哭叫出聲。 

Eddie的反應鼓舞著Venom, 欣喜和飄飄然的愉悅感從Venom的內心流淌而入Eddie。 

托著Eddie的手肘和膝蓋, 把他從床墊上抬起時, 同時穩定地挺進對方的體內。 僅能堅持前幾次的撞擊的Eddie, 整個人抖如篩糠, 在自己的臂彎裡嘶喊出聲。 

在舌頭被Eddie痙攣的腸壁緊緊絞住的同時,  Venom發出興奮的喉音。 

即使Eddie的身體滑落到床下, Venom還是精準地把自己的濕潤體液灌入體內。 Eddie的喘息聲掩沒在床單之間, 雙腿被握住。

 

**Eddie很開心。 Eddie很快樂。**

 

**_一敗塗地_ **

 

第二次高潮帶來的抽蓄和顫抖, 帶給他的身體一陣陣地痙攣。 太 _多了, 太多了。_  但感覺還是棒到不行。

不知何故, 過度的快感理應會帶來疼痛, 可是現在只有麻木的感覺。 Eddie該死的就是知道, Venom肯定作了手腳。 

不知不覺中對他釋放些什麼化學物質, 讓他的感知異於平常。 慾望不斷地蓄積直送他到高潮頂端。

 

**飢餓, Eddie。**

 

這次Venom的飢餓跟食物無關。 他是為了Eddie, 為了Eddie的快樂飢渴著。 

這個認知帶給Eddie的鼠蹊部另一陣慾望, 同時也感覺到Venom哺餵給他同樣的性慾。

“Venom”

Eddie聲音粗嘎, 好不容易擠出一句話。 

“我不行了。 不能再一次了。”

不過, 他的臀部被擺成容易操弄的姿勢, 一條粗大的觸手, 溫柔地按壓他的體腔內壁, 重新喚起Eddie的慾望, 使得Eddie與胯間的阻力對抗著。

 

**好棒, 好濕, 好美味。**

 

Venom把Eddie收攏於身下, 巨大的手掌攥著Eddie的手壓向床墊。 隨著Eddie的頭歪向後方, 也跟著移動。 

伸出一條觸手抬起Eddie的下顎, 讓他能看清楚對方的表情。 Eddie的乳頭被擰轉著數次後。 在極致的狂喜驅使下, 淚水滑落下臉頰。 

熾熱的觸手抵在前列腺, 使得Eddie再次高潮射精, 全身顫抖地緊緊抓住Venom的手。 

這次的高潮較之前都更加猛烈, 只能張嘴發不出聲音的Eddie, 都看在Venom的眼裡, 狹長裂縫狀的眼睛與閃著銳利光芒的牙齒。 

Eddie _又_ 射精了, 這次他真的, 沒有辦法呼吸了, 眼睛翻白, Venom整個人都壓在他的身上, Eddie則是反手摟抱住對方。

 Venom把人拉過來的時候, Eddie的雙腿正因著身體的抽蓄, 而不停地發抖著。 

慢慢等Eddie緩和, 放鬆下來, 直到他的身體只是在輕顫, 並且讓Venom在他身上為所欲為, 做些Eddie想要他做的事。

 

 **Edi** **eeeeeee** **。**

****_互訴情衷_ ** **

 

 當Venom手握著他的臀部揉捏著,還用手指輕刮時, Eddie嘗試要把梗在喉間的害羞吞嚥下腹。 

他坐在Venom的大腿上, 這個體位對他們來說還不太熟悉。 這讓Eddie非常不安, 而Venom深知這點。 Venom總是洞察一切。

終於, 好像Eddie花了一輩子的時間與Venom擬態的陽具相契合之時,(他固化的身軀在雙腿間凝態而成) Venom開始挺動身體了。 

今晚的Eddie不想慢慢享受性愛。 Venom樂於從命, 迫不及待, 猛力操幹直到空氣從Eddie的肺裡被擠出。 

Venom的手臂環抱住Eddie, 用力把他收緊在懷中, 舌頭在頸脖凹陷處, 背部和臉頰間上下滑動舔舐著。

 

 “我們是...”

 

Venom的舌頭加入了他在Eddie股間進出的勃起, Eddie的高潮來臨。 

每當Venom發狠撞進體腔深處, 精液就會從陰莖噴薄射出, Eddie爽到腳趾捲起, 當那條光滑的舌頭鑽到身體的更裡面。 

Venom不停地聳動身體, 黑色黏液包覆住Eddie的臀, 強制他的髖骨來回移動, 直到Eddie感到疲憊不想再要了。

 

**我們要你永遠都喜歡, Eddie。**

 

他知道Venom意欲為何。 Venom想要無時無刻都掌控Eddie; 貫穿他, 被Eddie緊緊地包覆住, 讓Eddie為他發抖, 緊密相依, 只有Venom。

 

 **只有我們** , 他重複

 

只有他們

**Author's Note:**

> ☕ 喜歡這篇譯文的話, 請幫我按 kudos喔 <3


End file.
